10 Typos for Awerewolf
by BuddhaBooty
Summary: Gift for the nicest, awesomest beta ever, and if you read it and feel up to the challenge, go for it! Each of the typos will be expanded on, so don't worry of you don't totally understand some of them! Contest in last chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**10 Song Challenge: 10 Typos**

Put your iPod/MP3 player on shuffle. Start writing a fic for each of the songs. Stop when the song ends, even if you're in the middle of a word. Do this for 10 songs. I own nothing. Expect to see a lot of one-liners.

I own nothing. This is all for Awerewolf, nicest guy ever, and there will be more to come!

BTW, I realize it should be Tai/Po, but Typo sounds cool! So, without further ado, I give you 10 Typos!!

**1) One, Two Three, GO! By Belanova**

"Tai, come back!" Po shouted, racing after the snow leopard's retreating form.

"Not this time, Po! You have to catch me!" came the reply.

While Po loved Tai Lung with all he was, times like this could make him really question what he was thinking, making a sugary breakfast. The leopard was friggen hyper!

**2) Before It's Too Late by The Goo Goo Dolls**

"Po, do you ever regret this? Your decision to leave the Valley?" Tai Lung questioned, running a clawed hand through his lover's monochromatic fur.

"Well, I wish I could see my father again, sometimes, but if it means I get to be with you, then leaving the Valley of Peace was worth it. Besides, you know they couldn't have accepted us together. It's just not that easy," Po answered, nuzzling his mate's furred shoulder, leaning back into him as they sat beneath an old birch tree.

**3) I Hope You Dance by Lee Ann Womack**

He couldn't believe it. He could still feel the panda's touch on his skin. He could smell his scent on his pants. He could hear his voice on the wind.

But he was gone.

Tai Lung had told him to go away, and he left.

Why? Why had he been so stupid? Why did he have to be so touchy? All Po had wanted to do was help him get over Chor Gom! And he had snapped.

Now, all he could do was hope Po would be happy, wherever he went, and not regret anything. He hoped he didn't lose his humility, his opportunities were always numerous, and he would always smile, but most importantly, he hoped that, if he ever got the chance again, like they had the first night they were together, he would dance every chance he got.

Because Tai Lung never would again.

**4) This Moment by Disturbed**

Fury. Rage. Fear. Adrenaline. Blood.

So much blood.

It covered every inch of him, scent fogging his nose and blurring his vision, as he ran through the hellhole of a cave. He would never accept a rescue mission in a cursed environment again.

The ghosts were after him, cackling madly. They threw themselves at him and he blindly fought them, ignoring the innumerable injuries that covered each of the bodies, thanking the gods he could hurt them as much as they could hurt him.

He didn't want to leave Po

**5) Bleed It Out by Linkin Park**

"Why do you always do this?"

"Do what? Are you saying this is my fault?"

"I'm saying it isn't anyone's fault! It doesn't have to be! Bad things happen to good people for no reason! It's how the Universe is! It isn't your fault, it isn't my fault, and it isn't Shifu's fault, either!" Po shouted, grabbing the snow leopard close to his chest.

"But, he wasn't supposed to die."

"I know, Tai, I know."

**6) Bitch by Meredith Brooks**

"How do you do that?" asked the snow leopard, approaching the sulking panda, feet gliding across the forest floor without a sound.

"Do what, Tai?" returned Po with a smile.

"That! Where you're upset one moment and literally two seconds later you're all happy and stuff!" Tai Lung shouted, confused.

Po just smirked devilishly, sauntering over to his spotted lover, letting one, furred paw drag across defined muscles in Tai Lung's chest, nipping softly at his neck.

"Why, Tai, I have no idea what you're talking about," he murmured Tai Lung's nape.

"You know, sometimes, panda, you can be a real bitch."

"And you wouldn't want me any other way."

Tai Lung pushed him back to the ground and whispered, "You're damn right I don't."

**7) What I've Done by Linkin Park**

What had he done? He didn't mean to get so upset! He didn't mean to hurt Po! He didn't mean to spill his blood into the river that ran along their campsite.

But he had.

Po had only come back to try to apologize for leaving! He had been gone for a week and Tai Lung had been slowly losing it. When he had returned, he had said he was sorry, but that Tai Lung had told him to leave.

And then, he had snapped.

In a fit of rage, he had hefted the panda into his arms and thrown him against a boulder, shouting, "You stupid whore! You know I wanted you to stay!" before leaping atop him, a sickening crack filling the air as Po convulsed, his spine broken, blood dribbling from his open mouth, down the rock and into the stream, being carried away by the running water.

**8) Song for a Winter's Night by Sarah McLachlan**

It was warm, considering the time of year. The small hut they shared in the midst of the forest was comfortably heated by a dying fire, the embers casting playful shadows on the walls. Several candles had long since burned down, now simply heaps of melted wax.

Their breaths mingled in the cooling air as the night continued, the two watching each other, smiling softly as they hugged tight to one another, breathing in the soft smell of their other half. The sun would be coming up soon, bringing with it the end of their beautiful night together, but for then, they were content.

**9) Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls**

Po's smile, Tai Lung decided, gazing at the sleeping panda, was the most perfect thing he had ever seen.

In the dim light of the dying fire, shadows engulfed the majority of Po's mouth, enlarging his lusciously large lips, accentuating the slight upturn of the corners of his mouth. He had smiled like that every night when he slept beside the leopard, and once, while he was awake.

It had been after Tai Lung explained, or, more or less, sobbed out how much Shifu's approval had always meant to him, and Po had hugged him close, whispering how beautiful and perfect and wonderful he was. And Po had understood who he was.

As far as Tai Lung was concerned, that was all that mattered.

**10) Seven Days of Lonely by I Nine**

He had told Po to leave.

He had told Po to leave.

He had told Po to leave.

And he'd left.

This echoed within the convict's mind, how Po had asked him to tell him about Chor Gom, hoping he could help soothe the pain, and Tai Lung had said he didn't want to talk about it. Po had tried several times, until Tai Lung finally exploded, screaming cruel things at him, hateful words, mean names he's never had said intentionally, then told him to leave.

And he'd left.


	2. One, Two, Three, GO!

**10 Song Challenge: 10 Typos**

Put your iPod/MP3 player on shuffle. Start writing a fic for each of the songs. Stop when the song ends, even if you're in the middle of a word. Do this for 10 songs. I own nothing. Expect to see a lot of one-liners. And to all of you who tried this, or are going to try it, have fun!

I own nothing. This is all for Awerewolf, nicest guy ever, and there will be more to come!

BTW, I realize it should be Tai/Po, but Typo sounds cool! So, without further ado, I give you 10 Typos!!

**1) One, Two Three, GO! By Belanova**

"Tai, come back!" Po shouted, racing after the snow leopard's retreating form.

"Not this time, Po! You have to catch me!" came the reply.

While Po loved Tai Lung with all he was, times like this could make him really question what he was thinking, making a sugary breakfast. The leopard was friggen hyper!

Po needed a plan.

'There has to be a way to cool.. him... down?' Po's thoughts were cut off by he sound of the river near their campsite and, with a smirk, he positioned himself right in front of the edge of the water.

"I'm not chasing you, Tai. This time, you have to come and get me!" Po challenged, grinning madly.

The leopard's response was instant. Spinning on his heels, he bound for the panda, tongue hanging out the side of his mouth, crazed, sugar-induced look in his eyes warning Po of what would happen were he to fail.

With a promise like that, he almost considered letting Tai win.

A split second before Tai Lung could grab him, Po side stepped, allowing the leopard to fall face first into the shallow water of the river, sugar rush officially drowned.

As Po stood there, laughing at his mate, he heard him mutter, "You're _so_ not getting any tonight."


	3. Before It's Too Late

**10 Song Challenge: 10 Typos**

Put your iPod/MP3 player on shuffle. Start writing a fic for each of the songs. Stop when the song ends, even if you're in the middle of a word. Do this for 10 songs. I own nothing. Expect to see a lot of one-liners. And to all of you who tried this, or are going to try it, have fun!

I own nothing. This is all for Awerewolf, nicest guy ever, and there will be more to come!

BTW, I realize it should be Tai/Po, but Typo sounds cool! So, without further ado, I give you 10 Typos!!

**2) Before It's Too Late by The Goo Goo Dolls**

"Po, do you ever regret this? Your decision to leave the Valley?" Tai Lung questioned, running a clawed hand through his lover's monochromatic fur.

"Well, I wish I could see my father again, sometimes, but if it means I get to be with you, then leaving the Valley of Peace was worth it. Besides, you know they couldn't have accepted us together. It's just not that easy," Po answered, nuzzling his mate's furred shoulder, leaning back into him as they sat beneath an old birch tree.

Tai Lung sighed. He knew that leaving when they did had been for the best. It let the Valley think they had both died in the fight, giving them, Po and himself, a chance to get away and live together in peace without any distractions, any annoying visitors, or any punishment. He didn't even want to think about what Vachir, who he wasn't certain was dead, would do to him for breaking out.

But this? What they had was so perfect, so wonderful, he never wanted to go back.

Tai Lung let a hand stray down to Po's waist band, slipping a finger beneath it, tugging gently as he felt Po shift between his legs, puffball of a tail playfully brushing against the front of his pants. Tai Lung let out a small growl as he pushed Po, who easily complied, forward onto his paws and knees. Tai Lung tugged his shorts the rest of the way off, tossing them aside as, just as quickly, he shed his own garments.

He had only just managed to throw his pants to the side when a warm, wet heat he hadn't felt before encompassed his entire self, forcing him down to the forest floor, lying back, propped up on his elbows with Po's face between his legs, hands on either side of the well-built appendages. Po's tongue swirled its way down to the base of his erection, his face turned to the side, licking up and down him as though he were a lollipop.

He was close, so very, wonderfully close, but Po pulled away, just for a moment, whispering, "Besides, how could I ever regret this?"

And then he was over the edge, spilling himself into Po's waiting mouth, letting a roar of pleasure echo within the vast forest.

Lying there, panting, he watched Po take care of himself, wishing he had the strength in him to help, though it was a lovely show. He watched as Po joined him in oblivion, before crawling over to lay next to him, cuddling his leopard as he felt Tai Lung lay his head on his stomach.

And all through it, Tai Lung had tried to think of a way to regret that, but the only answer was that he never could.


	4. Hope You Dance

**10 Song Challenge: 10 Typos**

Put your iPod/MP3 player on shuffle. Start writing a fic for each of the songs. Stop when the song ends, even if you're in the middle of a word. Do this for 10 songs. I own nothing. Expect to see a lot of one-liners. And to all of you who tried this, or are going to try it, have fun!

I own nothing. This is all for Awerewolf, nicest guy ever, and there will be more to come!

BTW, I realize it should be Tai/Po, but Typo sounds cool! So, without further ado, I give you 10 Typos!!

**3) I Hope You Dance by Lee Ann Womack**

He couldn't believe it. He could still feel the panda's touch on his skin. He could smell his scent on his pants. He could hear his voice on the wind.

But he was gone.

Tai Lung had told him to go away, and he left.

Why? Why had he been so stupid? Why did he have to be so touchy? All Po had wanted to do was help him get over Chor Gom! And he had snapped.

Now, all he could do was hope Po would be happy, wherever he went, and not regret anything. He hoped he didn't lose his humility, his opportunities were always numerous, and he would always smile, but most importantly, he hoped that, if he ever got the chance again, like they had the first night they were together, he would dance every chance he got.

Because Tai Lung never would again.

He stared longingly at ground beneath an old birch tree. It had been the place, several months ago, where they had first made love. He remembered how Po had writhed beneath his touch and arched into his feel. He had tossed his head back in pleasure and finally relaxed in satisfaction. It was then that Po had told him that there joining had seemed too special to just be called sex, and had wracked his brain for a better term. The panda looked so cute when he was focusing, Tai Lung couldn't have held back a chuckle if he'd wanted to.

Finally, Po had grinned up at him, the leopard's eyes meeting his as he lazily painted patterns on Po's fur while he lay on his belly. He had then announced that they had made love. It was a better way to describe the feeling of warmth, pleasure, and certainty that they had both felt, and Tai Lung liked it. He agreed that making love was a wonderful term.

It had been not ten minutes later that Po seemed to have gotten his strength back, carefully removed Tai Lung from atop him, and stood, leaping into the river. Tai Lung had laughed as the panda slipped and slided on the algae-coated rocks of the river bed and had passingly remarked he had to be one of the best dancers he'd ever seen. When Po finally lost all balance and fell into the water, he shot Tai Lung a quick glare and stated he was trying to wash off. When asked why, he said he didn't like feeling sticky. The snow leopard had said maybe he could fix that and had leapt into the river with Po without thinking.

Needless to say, he wasn't much better than Po had been.

But just as he was about to fall into the water, a large, warm paw caught his arm and helped him to his feet. It was Po, who had figured out how to stand on the slippery stones, using them as spring boards and ice skates and such, showing off an intricately woven dance for his new mate, who simply stared at the grace and elegance that the panda possessed. Though, inevitably, Po did fall flat on his face, Tai Lung did not mock him for it. After that, he had danced for the leopard every chance he got.

And, while Po was no longer with him, Tai Lung hoped beyond all else that Po would never forget how to dance.


	5. This Moment

**10 Song Challenge: 10 Typos**

Put your iPod/MP3 player on shuffle. Start writing a fic for each of the songs. Stop when the song ends, even if you're in the middle of a word. Do this for 10 songs. I own nothing. Expect to see a lot of one-liners. And to all of you who tried this, or are going to try it, have fun!

I own nothing. This is all for Awerewolf, nicest guy ever, and there will be more to come!

BTW, I realize it should be Tai/Po, but Typo sounds cool! So, without further ado, I give you 10 Typos!!

**4) This Moment by Disturbed**

Fury. Rage. Fear. Adrenaline. Blood.

So much blood.

It covered every inch of him, scent fogging his nose and blurring his vision, as he ran through the hellhole of a cave. He would never accept a rescue mission in a cursed environment again.

The ghosts were after him, cackling madly. They threw themselves at him and he blindly fought them, ignoring the innumerable injuries that covered each of the bodies, thanking the gods he could hurt them as much as they could hurt him.

He didn't want to leave Po there. It wouldn't have been right, but he was quickly running out of options. If these thngs didn't stop chasing him soon, it would end up as either die or leave Po.

And he would rather die.

How did he get himself into that mess? He wasn't sure, but then was not the time to worry about it.

A pain filled shriek tore him from his musings, freezing him where he stood.

That was Po.

Making a sharp right toward where the sound had come from, Tai Lung found the cave wall to be helpfully thin, allowing him to easily break it down in time to see Po held over a fire, fur slowly turning black, skin melting away, peeling back to reveal the gore beneath. His blood dripped onto the flames, evaporating with a hiss. Horror seeped across Tai Lung's mind as he heard the chanting of the evil spirits.

"Burn with us, burn with us, all of you must burn with us."

Enraged, terrified, ears pierced by Po's screams, Tai Lung leapt up-

-and found himself jumping off Po's warm belly only to be caught by strong, flabby arms, a soft voice whispering, "It's okay, it was only a dream, Tai. You're safe, love. You're safe. Hush."

Panting, Tai Lung buried his face in Po's chest and sobbed, spilling out all the gruesome details as Po listened, gently stroking his back, holding him close to his kind heart. Finally, Tai Lung had stopped crying and finished his story, and Po reassured him he would never let that happen.

"Tai, don't worry, I'd sk-doosh their butts faster than you can say 'Hot damn!'. Now go back to sleep so I can wake you up proporly."

And, smiling at the implication, Tai Lung returned to dreamland, nightmares gone away.


	6. Bleed It Out

****

10 Song Challenge: 10 Typos

Put your iPod/MP3 player on shuffle. Start writing a fic for each of the songs. Stop when the song ends, even if you're in the middle of a word. Do this for 10 songs. I own nothing. And to all of you who tried this, or are going to try it, have fun!

I own nothing. This is all for Awerewolf, nicest guy ever, and there will be more to come!

Aslo, sorry it's all in bold, the site is acting up and won't let me fix it. Sorry.

5) Bleed It Out by Linkin Park

"Why do you always do this?"

"Do what? Are you saying this is my fault?"

"I'm saying it isn't anyone's fault! It doesn't have to be! Bad things happen to good people for no reason! It's how the Universe is! It isn't your fault, it isn't my fault, and it isn't Shifu's fault, either!" Po shouted, grabbing the snow leopard close to his chest.

"But, he wasn't supposed to die."

"I know, Tai, I know."

There they sat, beneath one of the many maples, grieving the loss of Master Shifu. Po knew it was hardest on Tai Lung, who, despite appearances, still loved the red panda as a father. They had planned to go see him in the spring, to let him know that, while Tai Lung was alive, he was sorry. They had planned to tell him everything, how Po had performed the Wu Xi finger hold on an unfortunate cart instead of Tai Lung, and then carried the leopard away to safety, where the two slowly came to love each other. They had planned to ask for his blessings.

They had not planned on him dying at the hands of the croc gang.

Tigress had taken over as the new High Master, since she was the strongest of the Five, but it just wasn't the same. She would never perfect the Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu without a master to guide her, and without another who understood them, Kung Fu would slowly fade from memory, to become just another legend scattered in the sands of time.

No, Shifu wasn't supposed to die.

Because when he died, so did Kung Fu.


	7. Bitch

****

10 Song Challenge: 10 Typos

Put your iPod/MP3 player on shuffle. Start writing a fic for each of the songs. Stop when the song ends, even if you're in the middle of a word. Do this for 10 songs. I own nothing. Expect to see a lot of one-liners. And to all of you who tried this, or are going to try it, have fun!

I own nothing. This is all for Awerewolf, nicest guy ever, and there will be more to come!

This was supposed to be up yesterday, but the site was being suckish and now it's today and I've got to get ready for school. Anyway, there's been a lot of angst in this series and there is a lot more to come, so I thought I'd try to even it out with a bit of pointless smutty fluff. Hope you like!

6) Bitch by Meredith Brooks

"How do you do that?" asked the snow leopard, approaching the sulking panda, feet gliding across the forest floor without a sound.

"Do what, Tai?" returned Po with a smile.

"That! Where you're upset one moment and literally two seconds later you're all happy and stuff!" Tai Lung shouted, confused.

Po just smirked devilishly, sauntering over to his spotted lover, letting one, furred paw drag across defined muscles in Tai Lung's chest, nipping softly at his neck.

"Why, Tai, I have no idea what you're talking about," he murmured Tai Lung's nape.

"You know, sometimes, panda, you can be a real bitch."

"And you wouldn't want me any other way."

Tai Lung pushed him back to the ground and whispered, "You're damn right I don't."

Grinding his hips against Po's, Tai Lung sucked at his neck, listening to the love noises that came from the panda beneath him. Smirking, he pulled up, cutting off all contact between their bodies, and commanded, "Say it - say you're a bitch."

Po moaned, feeling a furred tail slide effortlessly into the front of his trousers and tease his pleasure center. Feeling particularly suicidal, Po replied, "Y-you're a b-bitch."

Tai Lung growled, biting Po's shoulder, hearing him groan in a balance of pleasure and pain, but inwardly chuckling at the bear's cheeky response.

Wrapping his tail around Po's erection, he gave three, hard pumps before pulling his tail out of Po's pants, lapping at the blood on his shoulder.

"What are you?" Tai Lung asked, lovingly cleaning where he had marked Po.

"I-I'm not a-a bitch, I'm y-your bitch," Po answered, smiling softly at his mate.

Sliding out of his pants, Tai Lung neatly tossed them beside the river, pulling at Po's patchwork shorts as he whispered against his pleasure, "Good answer."

"I t-try," Po managed to gasp out before he found himself laying on his stomach. Tai Lung impaled him from behind, sucking on his shoulder, the one he had marked, as Po murmured his rapture to the wind, words meant for Tai Lung's ears alone.

"I love you so much, Tai," he mumbled, reaching one, large paw back to play with his lover's package.

"L-love you, too, P-Po," grunted the snow leopard before ecstasy overtook them both, silent cries heard only by each other in the midday sun.

As Tai Lung collapsed atop Po, panting softly, he could almost swear he heard Po whisper, "But you're still a bitch."


	8. What I've Done

**10 Song Challenge: 10 Typos**

_Put your iPod/MP3 player on shuffle. Start writing a fic for each of the songs. Stop when the song ends, even if you're in the middle of a word. Do this for 10 songs. I own nothing. Expect to see a lot of one-liners. And to all of you who tried this, or are going to try it, have fun!_

_I own nothing. This is all for Awerewolf, nicest guy ever, and there will be more to come!_

Warning!! This chapter contains homicide, suicide, and more angst and tragedy than anything I've ever freaking written! Have tissues handy! You'll need 'em!

_BTW, I realize it should be Tai/Po, but Typo sounds cool! So, without further ado, I give you 10 Typos!!_

**7) What I've Done by Linkin Park**

What had he done? He didn't mean to get so upset! He didn't mean to hurt Po! He didn't mean to spill his blood into the river that ran along their campsite.

But he had.

Po had only come back to try to apologize for leaving! He had been gone for a week and Tai Lung had been slowly losing it. When he had returned, he had said he was sorry, but that Tai Lung had told him to leave.

And then, he had snapped.

In a fit of rage, he had hefted the panda into his arms and thrown him against a boulder, shouting, "You stupid whore! You know I wanted you to stay!" before leaping atop him, a sickening crack filling the air as Po convulsed, his spine broken, blood dribbling from his open mouth, down the rock and into the stream, being carried away by the running water.

Just as soon as the rage had come, it fled his masculine form, replaced by an inescapable fear. Collapsing beside his lover's still form, he pleaded, "No, no, no, no, please! I didn't mean it! I never meant it! Please, please, no! No! I didn't mean it!! Po!!"

Shaking his head numbly, Tai Lung took the panda's hand in his own, pulling his fur back just enough to watch his normally bright pink skin slowly faded to a deathly pale white.

And it hit him.

He killed Po.

He killed Po and there was nothing he could do about it. His temper had led him to hurt another, just like Shifu. He hurt another who was just trying to help him. All Po had done was try to help him, to make life easier for him, to love him.

And he'd killed him for it.

Maybe …

A rope Po had braided for him to use in training caught his eye, and he stood, limbs unfeeling, and took the rope in shaking hands.

Maybe he couldn't bring Po back, but maybe he could settle the score.

Leaping up into a birch tree, their tree, he felt a twinge of remorse for making the tree bear his weight. Shaking the thought from his mind, Tai Lung tied one end of the rope to a sturdy branch, and carefully knotted the other end around his neck.

Looking down to Po, he whispered, "I'm sorry."

The jump wasn't that far, he thought as he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck. The world started to fade and he vaguely realized he'd broken his spine, just like he'd done to Po.

The score was settled.

Darkness befell him and he rested for months, years, millennia, he wasn't – isn't? – really sure. Everything faded – will fade? – from memory. He no longer thinks in words, only pictures. He remembered what words are, and will recall using them to speak, but no matter how hard he tried he can't formulate them.

Eventually he gives up trying, choosing instead to wait for damnation to come, knowing it would sooner or later. Occasionally he will feel a soft hand brush against his arm, or hear a sound, a voice, that seems familiar, though he couldn't pin it to a face.

A quiet, gentle voice speaks, "Tai, Tai you need to wake up. You've got to stop moping, Tai. I forgive you."

I forgive you.

He'd waited so long to hear those words, and with that one, simple phrase, he is free.

Standing in a quiet meadow, he finds Po holding him in his lap, Master Shifu offering him a dumpling, which he gladly accepts. They needn't bring past events up, they all know what was done and know they are sorry and forgiven, and so they'll rest, there, with each other, and let the world pass below them. They are no longer a part of it and they are okay with that. They are family, they have each other, and that's all they need.

With that as his last thought, the rope finally broke through to his brain stem, and Tai Lung went limp, swaying in the breeze as the scent of death clouded the air.

Yet life continued its cycle, for at the same time as the two Kung Fu warriors died, Tigress's water broke and she gave birth to the first litter of langigers, with strong arms, legs, and tails, just like their loving parents.


	9. Song for a Winter's Night

**10 Song Challenge: 10 Typos**

_Put your iPod/MP3 player on shuffle. Start writing a fic for each of the songs. Stop when the song ends, even if you're in the middle of a word. Do this for 10 songs. I own nothing. Expect to see a lot of one-liners. And to all of you who tried this, or are going to try it, have fun!_

_I own nothing. This is all for Awerewolf, nicest guy ever, and there will be more to come!_

_This may be based on a religion that wasn't part of China at the time Kung Fu Panda takes place, but I like Chrisstmas, so, taking artistic freedom into my own hands, I'm making them celebrate Christmas. Also, sorry it's so short, but it just felt it needed to be. And yes, it is completely pointless fluff._

_BTW, I realize it should be Tai/Po, but Typo sounds cool! So, without further ado, I give you 10 Typos!!_

**8) Song for a Winter's Night by Sarah McLachlan**

It was warm, considering the time of year. The small hut they shared in the midst of the forest was comfortably heated by a dying fire, the embers casting playful shadows on the walls. Several candles had long since burned down, now simply heaps of melted wax.

Their breaths mingled in the cooling air as the night continued, the two watching each other, smiling softly as they hugged tight to one another, breathing in the soft smell of their other half. The sun would be coming up soon, bringing with it the end of their beautiful night together, but for then, they were content.

Really, it was a wonder they were awake at all. They had decided to celebrate Christmas at midnight, and had rung in the baby Jesus' birth with an act so ancient and basic it was sacred, leaving both panting hard.

Tai Lung took Po's larger paws in his own, nipping at his fingertips as he watched Po chuckle quietly. Outside, they could hear the snow beating at their door, rattling the small house. While Po had been nervous at first, after Tai Lung began chewing on one of his ears, he had quickly forgotten all fears.

The house was small, and the air was becoming gradually colder, they hadn't been able to get a tree for the season, and had no way of getting eachother gifts, either, but none of that mattered as the two lovers snuggled closer, wrapping the blankets tighter around themselves. They were together.

Morning light broke through the window, revealing the dust that danced in the room. The sun peaked up from behind massive mountains, like a child playing hide-and-seek, and illuminated the dark room. Po closed his eyes to block out the light, Tai Lung hiding his face in Po's nape, breathing in his intoxicating, gentle smell of lavender and peaches.

Yes, the dawn had come, and yes, they were supposed to get up, but on that one day, they decided, there was no need to rush.


	10. Iris

**10 Song Challenge: 10 Typos**

_Put your iPod/MP3 player on shuffle. Start writing a fic for each of the songs. Stop when the song ends, even if you're in the middle of a word. Do this for 10 songs. I own nothing. Expect to see a lot of one-liners. And to all of you who tried this, or are going to try it, have fun!_

_I own nothing. This is all for Awerewolf, nicest guy ever, and there will be more to come!_

**9) Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls**

Po's smile, Tai Lung decided, gazing at the sleeping panda, was the most perfect thing he had ever seen.

In the dim light of the dying fire, shadows engulfed the majority of Po's mouth, enlarging his lusciously large lips, accentuating the slight upturn of the corners of his mouth. He had smiled like that every night when he slept beside the leopard, and once, while he was awake.

It had been after Tai Lung explained, or, more or less, sobbed out how much Shifu's approval had always meant to him, and Po had hugged him close, whispering how beautiful and perfect and wonderful he was. And Po had understood who he was.

As far as Tai Lung was concerned, that was all that mattered. Po knew what he had been through, knew why he did what he did, knew what he regretted, what he was and wasn't sorry for, and still loved him. If that wasn't true love, Tai Lung wasn't sure what was.

Then again, there were a lot of things he still didn't know, especially about his lovely panda. For example, he didn't know why he stayed with him, especially since it had meant faking their deaths and running away from everyone Po loved. He knew Po missed them all. There would be nights Tai would wake up to hear him crying outside their hut, names like 'Tigress' and 'father' nearly drowned in his tears. It was in those moments he hated himself. It was those moments that made him regret what he had done the most. There would always be that nagging voice that would remind him that if he hadn't gone on a rampage, Po and he could be living a beautiful life together in the Jade Palace.

And visiting the Valley only made it worse.

The two of them would dress up in cloaks and go into the Valley. The first time they had gone by Mr. Ping's noodle shop, Po had nearly lost it. The old goose had closed down, the entire building was a mess, clearly it hadn't been cleaned since Po and Tai Lung faked their deaths, but what had really gotten to him was seeing his father sitting on the counter, leaning lazily against one of the sides of the structure, bottle in wing.

He had become an alcoholic.

Tai Lung had to hold Po back from revealing himself to his father. They had left immediately after that, and Po had cried for hours, until he finally fell asleep in exhaustion. It had taken nearly a week for the panda to go back to his regular, optimistic self. Several days later, they went down to the Valley again, but this time they went to spy on the Jade Palace.

What had greeted them was anything but what they had expected.

It was obvious they were having a day off from the lack of motion. Instead, Tigress sat slumped in a corner of the training arena, tears running down her face. Viper laid curled up in her lap, snuggling against her, offering her silent condolences. Monkey and Mantis were playing Mahjong, both concentrating too much on the board game, as though trying to ignore the weeping women in the corner. Crane and Master Shifu were meditating, though the troubled looks on their faces revealed their lack of peace.

Moving closer, they had heard managed to hear what Tigress was saying to her reptillian friend. She was weeping for being so cruel to Po, for not apologizing, for never telling him she really did care, that she loved him. They left again, and on the way home Tai Lung had stopped, turning to face Po with a solemn look. He had said that if Po wanted to go back, to be with Tigress, who could give him a life, a family, and help bring his father back from the depths of depression, he would understand.

Po had merely smiled and replied that maybe it would be easier, but he loved Tai Lung too much to ever leave him. It was then that he saw how beautiful Po was when he smiled, not because of the smile itself, cute though it was, but because no matter what the circumstances, no matter how bad things were, he could always find a reason to smile.

And so Tai Lung would bask in that smile of his, drinking in the intoxicating joy and contagious laughter until he felt giddy and light like a drunkard with a winning lottery ticket because he could. Because Po was his, had given up everything to be with him, had seen it all go to hell, and still, with his old, comforting home world crumbling before his eyes, he chose to stay.

Because he loved him more than life, and knew the feeling was mutual.


	11. Seven Days of Lonely

**10 Song Challenge: 10 Typos**

_Put your iPod/MP3 player on shuffle. Start writing a fic for each of the songs. Stop when the song ends, even if you're in the middle of a word. Do this for 10 songs. I own nothing. Expect to see a lot of one-liners. And to all of you who tried this, or are going to try it, have fun!_

_I own nothing. This is all for Awerewolf, nicest guy ever, whom, I hope, will accept this humble fic as a token of my gratitude. Love you so much, it hurts!_

**10) Seven Days of Lonely by I Nine**

He had told Po to leave.

He had told Po to leave.

He had told Po to leave.

And he'd left.

This echoed within the convict's mind, how Po had asked him to tell him about Chor Gom, hoping he could help soothe the pain, and Tai Lung had said he didn't want to talk about it. Po had tried several times, until Tai Lung finally exploded, screaming cruel things at him, hateful words, mean names he's never had said intentionally, then told him to leave.

And he'd left.

And with good reason. Tai Lung remembered calling Po a fat, uneducated, moronic whore. When he thought back, he saw how much it must have hurt Po to hear those things, yet he had no retaliation but that he didn't really mean it. And he hadn't, he was just upset, like Po had said. Oh, but he denied it vehemently at the time!

And yet...

And yet the 'fat, uneducated, moronic whore' had known he was only venting. In fact, he had gently taken every insult, every cruel word, and every uncaring thought Tai Lung had spouted until he had said the three words that broke the panda.

I hate you.

He had said those words, screamed them in Po's face, followed closely by a shout that he never wanted to see the panda's ugly visage again.

Po could have done anything. He could have killed Tai Lung right then and there, could have held him down and forced him to listen, to apologize, could have immobilized him and left him to the not-so-tender mercy of Mother Nature, but he hadn't. And Tai Lung wished with all his heart that he had screamed, fought him, beaten him to a bloody pulp, _anything_ would have been better than what he did.

He had told Po to leave.

And, with one, final look of the utmost disappointment, he'd left.

--

_And that is the end of that. Hope all of you who read this enjoyed it, even if you didn't review. A special thanks to Awerewolf, who loyally reviewed every chapter no matter how heart-wrenchingly sad it was. Love you forever and ever._

_**Bonus:**__ If anyone can tell me the proper order of the chapters, I'll make a bonus chapter(s) (depending on the number of people who get it right) with a situation between Tai and Po of their choosing, anything from super smut to fluffy bunnies to Mpreg to death sadness! Just give the chapter numbers in the order you think they belong and I'll let any winner(s) know through a reply! If you review anonymously, just let me know what you'd like to see and keep checking to see if you were right! Good luck!_


End file.
